thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Iron
Old Iron is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season. Plot James had to wait at the Station for Edward and his train of passengers. He got very cross with Edward for being late, but Edward just smiled and James grumbles and leaves the station to continue with his work. James kept on grumbling when he came back to the sheds. He also complains to Thomas and Percy all about how Edward clanks like an Old Iron and makes him wait. The two tank engines then had a great deal of respect for Edward, are outraged at this remark and tell him that Edward could beat him in a race any day. The next day, James's driver was feeling ill and was sent home from work, and so the fireman on duty has uncoupled James ready for shunting. The fireman has left James to get ready for his working days when the signalman sees James leaving without anyone on board, and so he halts all the traffic, and so he quickly sets the points to halt traffic down the line to make sure there wasn't any accident, and then tells the fireman what has happened. It was an emergency that the two boys were on the James footplate, fiddling with the control by running him around. The signalbox phone has rung, and the signalman has answered the phone, with the engine inspector from the other end. And so he tells the fireman to quickly get a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. When Edward arrived with the inspector, the fireman was waiting with the pole and the rope. When James's fireman and the inspector aboarded as well as his normal crew, Edward sets off and kept his promise that he will catch up to the runaway engine. Meanwhile, as James sails through Knapford station, he enjoyed his run without knowing what was wrong with him. But as he realised that he doesn't have a driver or fireman, he became so worried that he couldn't stop and so he was at a high speed, and so he calls for a help. Edward speeds through Knapford and races down the line as fast as he could to catch up with James. As James and Edward were almost side to side, Edward's driver did his best to slow down and the inspector climbs out of Edward's cab and went to Edward's front with the pole that has a noose of rope tied through the crook and tries to slip it over James's buffer. It was very hard for the inspector, until he finally manages to lasso the puffer and pulls it tight. After the inspector caught James's buffer with a rope, Edward's driver checked the engines speed so he does not snap the rope and James's fireman scrambles over to James's cab and took control, allowing both engines to slow down. As the two tired engines approaches the next station, James apologised to Edward for being rude earlier. Then they reached the platform, they found the Fat Controller waiting for them. He congradulates the crew on a fine rescue and tells James that he could rest and then pull coached. And then he felt very pleased with Edward and rewarded him with a trip to the works to get his worn-parts mended. Edward felt so happy and realises that it would be very wonderful to run on the line without clanking. The two naughty boys have been caught by the police and punished severly by their father, and now they realised that they are not allowed to watch trains until they are trusted to behave. James's friver then felt much better, after he as recovered from the hospital. James misses him so much, but now he is missing Edward when he has to go to the works. Characters *Edward *James *Thomas *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (cameo) *Toby (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Gallery OldIron1.png OldIron2.png OldIron3.png OldIron4.png OldIron5.png OldIron6.png OldIron7.png OldIron8.png OldIron9.png OldIron10.png OldIron11.png TheRunaway25.png OldIron14.png Buzz,Buzz9.png Buzz,Buzz8.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:TRAINZ Category:Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Bright Idea Category:2014 Vhs Along Toad's Adventure Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2000 Vhs Along With Thomas And The Magic Railroad Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:2014 3ds Game Category:3DS Game Category:Gba Gane Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2020 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs